Ido Glayyd
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Ammuud | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = | species = Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Glayyd Clan }} Ido Glayyd was de zuster van Morr Ewwen Glayyd toen Han Solo in 2 BBY op Ammuud belandde. Biografie Ido Glayyd was ouder dan haar broer Ewwen. Ze was intelligent, knap en beschikte over een sterke wilskracht om de kracht van de Glayyd Clan te bewaren. Als kind werd Ido enkel aangespoord door haar vader om een geschikte echtgenoot binnen de clan te zoeken. Maar Ido wilde meer bereiken en ook al kon zij nooit een Mor worden, toch wilde ze haar stempel drukken op het beleid. Na de onverwachte dood van haar vader Agmar Glayyd werd haar broer plots de nieuwe Mor. Ewwan steunde op de raad van zijn zuster en zo kreeg Ido onverwachts de kans om mee het beleid uit te voeren, ondanks de ouderwetse samenleving op Ammuud. Door haar bezigheid in de clan had Ido geen tijd om op zoek te gaan naar een geliefde, al kreeg ze verzoeken van de Tikeris Clan, Melchett Clan en Odoon Clan. Enkel Kylo Odoon leek echter oprecht geïnteresseerd in haar. Ido leerde meer bij van de andere clans op Ammuud dankzij een Lorrdian mentor waardoor Ido makkelijker de gedachten en toestand van iemand kon lezen aan de hand van bewegingen en uitdrukkingen. Een halve maand na de dood van haar vader werd Ido beledigd door een vreemdeling nadat zij niet op zijn avances was ingegaan. Gallandro was eigenlijk (undercover) ingehuurd door de Reesbon Clan om de Glayyds het leven zuur te maken. Ewwen kon niets anders dan de belager van zijn zus uit te dagen tot een duel op leven en dood. De Glayyds kwamen pas later te weten dat deze vreemdeling Gallandro was, een befaamd huurling en schutter. Gelukkig kwamen Han Solo en Fiolla op de proppen die dringend op zoek waren naar informatie over een slavenkartel waarvan de info getraceerd werd naar Ammuud. Solo stemde in om de plaats van Ewwen in te nemen in het duel en Gallandro trok zich terug omdat hij geen ruzie zocht met Solo. Toch wilden de Glayyds niet meteen informatie prijsgeven over de slavenhandelaars omdat de Code of Ammuud dit verbood. Toen Solo echter liet vallen dat Zlarb bij de Malkite Poisoners was, begrepen de Glayyds dat zij bedrogen waren en dat Zlarb wel eens de moordenaar van hun vader kon zijn. De Glayyds waren onrechtstreeks betrokken geweest bij de slavernij en vertelden Fiolla en Han alles wat ze wisten zodat de slavenhandelaars uiteindelijk kon worden gearresteerd. Ido Glayyd was vooral blij dat Han het leven van haar broer had gered. Bron *Han Solo’s Revenge *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Mensen category:Politici